Combat/Magic
Magic is a mechanic that allows a magic-enabled character to perform various actions, such as healing or dealing damage. Tatiana teaches many of these spells. Combat system Related Skills: Jab Power Strike Kick Defence Marksmanship Spells Base spells Fire spells Lightning spells Earth spells Wind spells Water spells Succubus You become a Succubus by 1. talking to the fairy in the park at least 10 times, never shooing her (or talking to her a random number of extra times if you did) 2. magik of 8 or better, dominance of 20 or more, and very good skin (the Fairy will stop hitting you with "you could still look lovelier" line when your skin is maxed) then you'll have a dream about absorbing energy from sex partners, then next time you sleep inside somewhere, you'll be given the option to embrace or reject the energy. Embracing the energy makes you a Succubus. As a Succubus You use more "hunger" during the day, but you'll automatically absorb semen and energy from lesbian sex, which convert to "hunger". Important: You will STILL need to continue eating actual food in order to maintain body fat/ratio! You can overfill the hunger meter in this way. Energy in excess of what you use to survive is stored and when it hits a threshold you gain +1 to all 7 stats, an additional day you can go without sex, and +1 to vidageday; but there are limits. As you go up in Succubus level, your stats can exceed 100; up to 250 at level 4. You can go into "energy debt" instead of triggering a Game Over, but the debt can cause a "sleepwalking" event. You start in "Scavenger Succubus" mode, which is just passively "feeding" as you have sex. Currently there are 2 ways to switch to "Predator Succubus" mode; one is to be attacked by a rapist in the city and fighting back (winning or losing doesn't matter) or to research what you are on the computer and proceed to Karin/Tatiana. Note: Succubus sex with Karin/tatiana is repeatable, but she is more likely to say "yes" if you did not feed on her without permission (meaning it's better to go walking in the city park at night until an attempted rape). The "Predator Succubus" has the option to go "hunting" in the park in the city to get "food" late at night/early in the morning. This is also available while on the residential street in Pavlosk. A Succubus may randomly or due to energy debt go "sleepwalking"; which can take all night and land you in a random location and random time of the morning. Succubus skills There are several Succubus specific skills that are learned in order Skill 1: Succubus stat monitoring After Karin/Tatiana explains what you are (immediately if loading a save with the Ask Karin/Tatiana what you are step done), she can teach the PC to monitor her energy levels (which will be in the ‘Character’ => ‘Magic’ menu), the training of which will very likely lead to sex. Skill 2: Storage Capacity Increase 10 to 17 days after Karin/Tatiana gives the PC her info about Succubae (5 to 10 if loading a save with this step already done), she then can be asked or just blurts out (varies depending whether the PC is having sex with her) that she learned more about Succubae and that the Succubae can store energy and teaches the PC to do so as long as the PC is level 2 or higher; this’ll add 100 to the storage cap, make storage available at Level 2, and make the Succubus store energy before using it instead of the reverse, the training of which has a low chance to lead to sex. Skill 3: Superconductor 10 to 17 days after the storage info is given; Karin/Tatiana can be asked or just blurts out (same variance as before) that the Succubus can learn to collect and store energy more efficiently (20% increase to storage cap and sexnutrition before conversion). This training requires 5000 rubles, 7 days of prep time, the PC to have 100 units of excess energy stored and 3 days of “Food” reserve, and 8 to 10 hours of non-stop sex to activate. After telling Karin/Tatiana to start the prep, this can be canceled the same day for a refund, but if the PC cancels the next day or the day after or misses the 7 - 8 day window due to just not showing up or not having enough of either energy, she has to pay Karin/Tatiana another 2000 rubles to have her restart. Skill 4: Accommodation 17 to 24 days after the superconductor info is given, she will just blurt out (sex is required for the previous step) that Succubae can make it easier to deal a variety of implements (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) and that she can teach the PC. Requires 100 energy units and owning the 40cm dildo. -There is more planned, but not implemented. Note: To track Succubus information and progress, the player must go to their menus and choose "Character" and then "Magic". Succubus information will be at the bottom of that page, even if there's is a large blank space beneath spells learned. Back Category:Game mechanic